


[Podfic] The Struggles of Moving Forward

by froggyfun365



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Community: amplificathon, Download Available, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Introspection, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin thinks on why she stays at S.T.A.R. Labs, when she could be moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Struggles of Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Struggles of Moving Forward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368396) by [vanishingvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishingvixen/pseuds/vanishingvixen). 



> Recorded for 2015 Amplificathon (20 pts.)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/anpbcwtakzzui0mbr9pmgem5njn2ecpv). Duration: 00:02:58, 02.72 MB. Enjoy!

Comments are love! <3


End file.
